1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to control a magnetic resonance system, of the type having at least one protocol step for measurement data acquisition with the magnetic resonance system according to a measurement protocol, as well as a magnetic resonance system to execute such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control methods (frequently also designated as measurement programs) of the general type noted above are known and serve to implement an examination of a patient with a magnetic resonance system as optimally as possible. Such measurement programs (also known as organ programs, for example) are largely executed automatically without users being able to input additional information.
The core of such control methods are program steps that describe measurement tasks that are executed successively by the magnetic resonance system, meaning that measurement data representing magnetic resonance images are acquired. Each of these protocol steps is planned independently in advance. The possibility to insert pause steps (in which contrast agent can be administered, for example) into the method workflow is known. Pop-up windows can be provided that contain an appropriate instruction to the operator, and the operator can then end the pause by a confirmation button or the like. The pop-up windows are superimposed on an operating screen of the magnetic resonance system. The next protocol step is subsequently executed with the next measurement protocol.
This means that control methods known today for magnetic resonance systems are quite rigid in their workflow as it was defined initially. If an operator would like to adapt the method workflow or individual protocol steps—for example based on specific patient properties or observations—the method workflow must be interrupted and the changes must be implemented individually for every protocol step, thus through the steps “Open”, “Edit”, “Close”. It can thereby also be necessary to make the same adjustments multiple times.
If, during the examination, evaluations of the images are made—for example marking of regions of interest—the examination mask must be exited. The measurement data on which the evaluation should be conducted must be loaded onto another operating device or into another user interface so that the corresponding evaluation application can be opened. When the evaluation is terminated, the operator returns with the result to the examination and plans the further continuation of the examination based on this evaluation for every protocol step.
This conventional procedure is very laborious and inflexible and requires a high time outlay from the operator. Faulty measurements and operating errors can additionally occur since a user can overlook manual operating steps.